The One That Got Away
by switchbladesandhairgrease
Summary: A look inside Sodapop and Sandy's relationship before she left him.


**This song, I think, is almost perfect for Soda and Sandy's relationship. I'm not even going to lie. That's the reason I broke down and wrote this. I think it turned out great, but I want your opinions. :)**

**The song I did is ****_The One That Got Away_**** by Jake Owen. Not Katy Perry. This is a really great song though! :)**

**When you get done reading, please review and tell me how I did. I would really appreciate your feedback. :)**

**Disclaimer:****_The Outsiders_**** belongs to S.E. Hinton, and ****_The One That Got Away_**** belongs to Jake Owen. **

* * *

_She rolled in_  
_My little sandy town_  
_She spent the summer there_  
_A couple houses down_

Sandy. That was the one girl that made Sodapop Curtis break his neck to look at. She was stunning. Beautiful. Everything about her was gorgeous.

There was something about her. During the summer, she didn't come out much. Like any other boy, that really hurt Soda. He felt empty; it felt like something was missing. That something was her. It was Sandy.

_Well it was magic in the air_  
_When she caught my eye_

Soda was on his way to The Dingo. He was going to meet Steve there. Soda decided to take a detour. He wanted to see her. In fact, he _had_ to see her.

When he sauntered by the empty looking house, he got a shock. There she was. There was Sandy.

His eyes lit up. He hurried across the street to talk to her before she hurried inside. Before she left him.

"Hey, Sandy!" Soda called. Her pretty blue eyes met his, and she stared back at him with a relaxed smile.

"Hey, Soda," she answered sweetly. Soda smiled, and the rest is a mere memory.

_We shared three short months  
And one long goodbye_

Soda and Sandy had gotten extremely close that summer. They went on several dates, and after the fourth one, he asked her to be his girl.

She happily answered yes.

All the girls around town were jealous. They all wanted to be Sandy.

One rainy day, Soda went to go hang out with his girl, and when he arrived, Sandy was waiting for him. A big smile formed on his face until he realized she didn't exactly look happy.

"What's wrong, Sandy?" Soda asked. Her eyes flickered around the world as if they had taken a sudden curiosity in everything. Finally, she took a deep breath and met Soda's gaze.

"I'm moving to Florida," she answered in a deadpan tone.

Soda's heart shattered.

"I'm leaving right now," Sandy leaned forward and gave him one last hug and kiss.

Soda couldn't move.

_She was the one that got away  
The one that wrecked my heart  
I should've never let her go  
I should've begged her to stay  
She was the one that got away  
Yeah, the one that got away_

Soda cried for the rest of the night. Darry and Pony didn't bother him. He needed space.

He cried thinking about what he should've done. He should've begged her not to go. He should've asked if he could come with.

Instead, he stood there speechless, and now she was gone.

_Well she kissed my lips  
Down on Ocean Drive  
She set my world on fire  
On the fourth of July_

Soda and Sandy sat on the beach for their fourth date. This was the day he was going to ask her to be his girl.

"Are you all right?" Sandy asked, looking at him curiously. Soda swallowed and nodded his head.

"Yes, but I wanna ask you somethin'," he started. Sandy continued staring at him making the task so much harder. "Sandy, will you be my girl?" There was a moment of silence.

Her lips curled up into a smile.

"I _will_ be your girl," she answered happily. She placed her lips to his, and to Soda, he felts sparks fly. It was like fireworks.

It was perfect.

_We wrote our names in the sand  
Under the star-soaked sky  
But it washed away like she did  
With the rising tide_

Sandy managed to find a stick. When she did, she came back to Soda and sat down.

"What are you gonna do with that?" he asked, watching her. She began to write his and her name in the sand with a heart closing the names in.

When she finished, she looked at Soda. He stared back at her happily.

"It's perfect," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her.

A wave of water flooded onto the beach. It got Soda and Sandy wet, but they didn't care. Each of them pulled away and looked at their names.

They were gone. The names had washed away like it wasn't meant to be.

_She was the one that got away  
The one that wrecked my heart  
I should've never let her go  
I should've begged her to stay  
She was the one that got away_

Guilt filled Soda. He felt Sandy's disappearance was his fault.

He should've tried harder. He should've tried to get her to stay.

_Every summer that rolls around  
I'm looking over my shoulder  
Wishing I could see her face  
Wishing I could hold her  
_  
The gang managed to get Soda to leave his room. They all dragged him outside and decided they were going to Buck's to clear his mind.

Soda would often look behind him. Steve watched him wondered what he was doing, but he knew better than to ask.

Every time he turned around, he hoped he'd see Sandy. His Sandy.

_She was the one that got away  
The one that wrecked my heart  
I should've never let her go  
I should've begged her to stay  
She was the one that got away_

She was gone from his life. It was all his fault. It was all Soda's fault that she was gone.

_Yeah, she was the one that got away  
The one that wrecked my heart  
I should've never let her go  
I should've begged her to stay  
She was the one that got away  
She was the one that got away_

He should've been a better boyfriend. He should've went with her. He shouldn't have let her left.

_She rolled in  
My little sandy town  
She spent the summer there  
A couple houses down_

Sandy was gone, and it was all of Soda's fault.

* * *

**how did I do? was it good? bad? terrible?**

**review loves. :)**


End file.
